


Like The Old Days

by shzk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I Don’t Know I Whipped This Up At Midnight, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Probably Corny, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shzk/pseuds/shzk
Summary: Hank and Connor are happy living in each other’s company.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

November 11, 2038.

The revolution finally ended. Kara and Alice crossed the border. Markus successfully led a peaceful demonstration.

Connor. Connor met up with Hank several days after that, at the hotdog place where he met him again after dying at Camden Station.

The man smiled at him. It was for the first time that he saw him smile that way, as if he really was happy. That, as if all the problems on his shoulders, in his heart, evaporated.

Connor made his way towards him, stopping just a few inches away from the lieutenant. 

The man soon opens his arms and pulled the android in, patting his back, then hugging him tight.

Connor placed his arms around the man’s waist, and buried himself into the embrace.

It was nice. A short, heartwarming moment. For the first time in a long past that serves as nothing more but corrupted memory to him, Connor felt like he belonged.

And that was with Hank, his lifelong partner, his good companion, his friend.

With him by his side, Connor knows he will live a good life.

It was the perfect ending to the events that came past, and the perfect beginning to the new road he’s about to take.


	2. The Bar

Music: Escape (The Piña Colada Song) - Rupert Holmes

“Hey Connor! Come here! Have a glass of whiskey!”

“Lieutenant. I don’t drink!”

“Ha! Right! Ha ha ha!”

The bar was crowded, packed to the brim. People partying and drinking to their heart’s desires. Lights dimmed down and only a few flashes shining here and there, lighting up the happy faces of everyone in the bar, including Hank and Connor.

“Hey, hey Connor! What do you say you try flirting with someone in the bar, eh? Come on don’t give me that face! You’re completely capable!”

“I don’t think I would like to Hank! Nope! It’s a no for me!”

“Aw beat it kid! How old are you? Huh? You look like a 24 or somethin’. You should take this kind of risks more!”

Connor chuckled and shook his head, raising his hands in defeat. “Alright. I’ll try Hank. Watch me put on the smolder okay? In no time, girls will be all over me!”

“Yeah yeah now get a move on! Geez! I want to see you in action now Connor! Something different compared to what your program have you do. Go! Move!”

Connor left his stool when Hank gave him a playful kick on the leg. He looked around and scanned the area, found a blue-haired Traci in a black dress staring at him from afar, a smile on her lips as if she already knew what Connor was about to do.

Fixing his tie, he made his way closer, right after getting Hank’s attention to watch him.

“Hi!” Connor greeted, flashing a grin. “My name is Connor. And you?”

“Mandy.” The Traci replied, spinning the liquid in her glass seductively. “You’re that famous deviant hunter?”

“Yes, and, well, no. As you can see,” Connor showed her his outfit, “I’m wearing a tuxedo now. It’s Armani.”

Mandy chuckled. “And what does that supposed to mean, Connor?”

“It means I’m no longer a machine designed only to follow programs. I can choose my own clothes now. To wear freely, with no underlying intentions.”

“Oh yeah? Didn’t you wear that to impress some girls?” She raised a brow.

“Well...not really.”

“Then why? Why did you wear it?”

Connor blinked. “I...Hank had me wear it.”

“Who’s Hank?” She asked.

“Hank is...wait, he’s not important– I’m, I mean, I’m trying to– this isn’t what I should be doing–“

“What should you be doing then? Hm?” She smiled.

“I...” Connor sighed. “Never mind. I was never built for this anyway. Have a nice night.” He shrugged, then went back to Lieutenant Anderson.

“So, what happened to putting on a smolder huh? You fucking coward.”

“Okay, okay, fine. I’m not a good flirt. Can we please not continue this conservation anymore?”

“Why? You embarrassed?”

“More like ruined. I just found out I can’t even talk properly to a girl.”

“Ha ha! Connor, don’t you worry.” Hank clutched and squeezed his shoulder. “There’s always another option.”

Connor looked at him, confused. “Another option?”

“Yeah. You can always just end up not marrying and growing old and alone like me. Ha ha!”

“Hank...”

“I know I know.” He waved his hand in the air. “I’m just kidding son. I mean, of course I got married, but the growing old and alone part? Bah! That’s a thing in the past.”

Connor stared at him.

“Wanna know why?” Hank asked.

“Why?” Connor replied.

“Cause I have you now.”

Connor blinked, then placed a hand on the other’s shoulder as well, staring at him.

“Me too, Hank.”

“Huh? What do you mean me too? You’re not old.”

“I mean...I have you now too, Lieutenant. We’ll always be together.”

Hank stared at him for a while – a long while. Connor wondered what it might be going on in his head, cause he looked kind of sad, but also kind of relieved. For a moment he started to worry whether he had said a wrong thing, one that may cause a downgrade to their already stable relationship.

“Hank, I–“

“Come here you piece of plastic.”

The man pulled him in with one arm. Connor again found himself in his embrace.

“Hank...”

“Shush.” Hank said. “Just let me hug ya, for a while, Connor.”

Dumbfounded, Connor let him have his way.

After a moment, they pull apart.

“You know what? I never thought you were capable of saying such things Connor! Why didn’t you say that to the girl you were talking to earlier?”

“I...It’s probably because I don’t feel anything genuine for her.”

“What? So you’re saying you feel something for me? Cut the crap out son!”

“That’s not what I’m saying!”  
He frowned. “Maybe I’m just...maybe I like serious relationships.”

The two men stare at each other for a while, then bursted out laughing.

“Oh, geez...now you’ve brought tears to my eyes Connor! Tears!”

“I’m sorry Lieutenant.” The android smiled.

“Bah, it’s probably for the best anyway that you don’t flirt at all Con-Con.”

“Con-Con? You’re drunk, Hank.”

“Will you let me finish?”

Connor sealed his lips close.

“Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yeah, it’s probably for the best that you don’t date or marry or, all that stuff.”

“And why is that?”

“So that we’d do as you say, we’ll alwaysbetogethurrr.”

Connor raised his brows, blinked a few times, then smiled.

“Okay, Lieutenant. So be it.”

And that was how Connor’s new instructions were made. A set of new instructions to follow again, that’s true, but this time, Connor has a say in it.

He then called for the bartender to pay the bill, and after that, went home with Hank leaning against him, just like the old days.


End file.
